


Carmen

by DrOmega101



Series: Family Of Destiny [4]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: An AU of my series where Carmen and the rest of the Destiny crew (minus Rush) get sent to the future Novus and have to adapt to life there.





	Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this story was a long time coming....sorry about that.....
> 
> Disclaimer, I don't own anything

Carmen was having a great day. She got to go planet side today with mommy and daddy, and then she got to be on the bridge. But what was even more exciting was the news that she was going to be a big sister. She was so excited that she told everyone she met in the halls, over and over again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmen was fascinated with mommy’s baby bump. Even though it was still small, you could see it through the black jacket he always wore. Carmen loved touching her mommy’s tummy. She would talk to her little brother or sister. It always made mommy and daddy smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmen sets in the handmade tent that the crew built for her and her mommy. She watches the rain fall, curling into her blankie that her daddy had given her. She misses her daddy. She wished he was here to hold her and mommy and keep them warm. But he’s gone and he’s never coming back. She curls up tighter into the blanket, tears falling down her face. She hates this stupid planet.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She finds her mommy crying one night. He’s setting on his makeshift bed, a hand cradling his belly as the other one hides his face. Carmen knows that he misses daddy, and she wishes more than anything that daddy was here now to make her mommy’s tears go away. But all she can do is go and snuggle up to her mommy’s side, giving him a big hug. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmen notices that Uncle Greer is around a lot more helping mommy with what he needs as his belly gets bigger and bigger. She notices that her mommy smiles more. Carmen wonders what Uncle Greer does to make him so happy. Carmen asked him one day while it was just them (because her mommy needed a nap) and all Uncle Greer did was blush and ask her if she wanted to go play. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carmen doesn’t understand why Uncle Geer is kissing mommy. Mommy was only suppose to kiss daddy. It upset her. She thought mommy had forgotten all about daddy. But they both set her down and explain that mommy will always love her daddy, but he’s gone and Uncle Geer makes her mommy happy now. She still doesn’t understand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmen awoke earlier than usual to a strange noise that sounded like someone was in pain. She headed to her mommy’s room to find her mommy, Uncle Greer, and Aunt TJ in mommy’s room. Her mommy sounded like he was in pain. 

“Mommy, are you OK?” 

Everyone looks over to her, Uncle Greer quickly scooping her up and bringing er over to see her mommy. He was lying on his side, rubbing his hand over the big swell where the baby was.

“Mommy?”

“I’m OK Carmen. It seems your baby sibling has decide to make their appearance today.” 

Carmen smiles then, giving her mommy a hug. It wasn’t long before her Uncle Eli came and took her outside. A few hours later, Nicholas Jacob Rush was born.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Years have gone by since they arrived on Novus. Everyone has settled into their new lives. New children came to be and soon their small group grew into a thriving community. 

A 16 year old Carmen stood on her porch, watching as her younger siblings played in the fields. She has four of them now. 11 year old Nicholas, 8 year old Ariel, and the 5 year old twins Simon and Theo (that was her Uncle Greer’s idea. Her mom was too tired to argue). They stop and wave at her, which she smiles and waves back, and then continue playing their game of tag. 

Its later when she arrives at the makeshift memorial site for all those that were lost before and after arriving on Novus. Carmen makes her way over to the small stone slightly off to the side. She places her small bouquet of flowers down and runs her hand over the name engraved there.

“Nicky turned 11 today. Mom says that he looks just like you. He doesn’t have the curls that mom and I do. He also says he wants to be a doctor when he grows up, so he can help people who are sick,” she stops to wipe the stray tear falling from her eye. “Mom and Uncle Greer are expecting another little one. Mom says this is the last one, but I think Uncle Greer is determined to have more.”

She can’t help but laugh at the thought of her mother having anymore after this one. He threaten to castrate Uncle Greer the moment the other twin decided to make his presence known. 

She runs her hand over the engraved name one last time, “We miss you dad. I wish you were here.” 

And she does. She wishes that her dad were here and that they were all back on Destiny. But as she looks back on her life here on Novus, Carmen knows she wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
